In recent years, a display is applied to various types of electronic apparatus with diversification and multi-functionalization of the electronic apparatus. Specifically, the display is applied to a stationary display such as a television receiver (a television apparatus), a display of portable electronic apparatus (a portable terminal) such as a mobile phone, a projection type display such as a projector, and a wearable display such as a head mounted display.
In general, the display may generate light of any color by combining together light beams of, for example, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) (primary colors) so as to perform display with the light of any color. Specifically, there is a display such as, for example, a liquid crystal display that may include a plurality of pixels each including red, green, and blue sub-pixels so as to perform display using the plurality of pixels. In addition, there is another display such as, for example, a projector that may include red, green, and blue display devices and an optical component such as a prism or the like so as to perform display by overlapping, by the optical component, images that the above-mentioned display devices have generated. Further, there is still another display such as, for example, a so-called field sequential driving type display that may perform display of red, green, and blue in time division (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).